a beautiful being
by hanury
Summary: sungyeol punya kehidupan yang nyaman dalam pola dan keteraturan, ironisnya saat melakukan banyak kesalahan dan melanggar seluruh pola dan keteraturan itu ia baru merasakan hidup. myungyeol. future!au


Ada dua jenis manusia di dunia ini. Mereka yang berani menjalani hidup atau mereka yang berani mengakhiri hidup. Mereka yang berdiri pada kedua kakinya dan berkata kebenaran atau mereka yang mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan mengatakan berbagai alasan. Mereka yang mengatakan kebenaran untuk didengar atau mereka yang menggigit lidah karena sudah terlalu lelah berurusan dengan orang lain. Mereka yang menjadi penuh simpati dan responsif atau mereka yang menjadi apatis dan sama sekali tdak peduli dengan apapun. Mereka yang hidup dengan seluruh jiwa mereka dan mereka yang lebih memilih hidup tanpa jiwa.

.

.

.

A Beautiful Being

.

.

.

Sungyeol menutup catatannya, buku yang ia gunakan untuk menulis bergambar galaksi dengan gradasi warna yang tidak jelas. Ia hanya menyentuhnya kemudian penjaga toko datang dan tanpa antusiasme atau senyuman meyakinkannya untuk membeli buku itu. Dia kelihatannya hanya ingin buku itu pergi dari tokonya. Lagi pula tidak ada lagi orang yang menyukai sesuatu yang dianggap artistic, semua orang lebih menyukai pola dan keteraturan. Dengan kata lain buku itu tidak laku dan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Dan disinilah Sungyeol sekarang berada di tengah kerumunan kantin ditemani teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Meskipun disebut kerumunan tetapi kau tidak akan mendengar suara bising dari para murid, yang terdengar hanya suara dentuman antara sendok dengan mangkuk sup. Dan jika kau lebih memperhatikan lagi tidak ada yang melakukan aktivitas lain selain makan. Seperti itulah kebiasaan mereka, bangun pukul 6 pagi sarapan pukul 7 berangkat sekolah pukul 7.30 dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Hanya Sungyeol yang melakukan hal diluar kebiasaan, berbeda dari yang lain. Ia melihat keseluruh ruangan, ia melihat bahwa teman-temannya bahkan tidak ada yang meletakkan siku mereka diatas meja atau memperhatikan seisi ruangan seperti yang ia lakukan, dan ia melihat bahwa buku selalu ada di sebelah kiri dengan gelas minuman yang diletakkan disebelah kanan. Ia melirik seseorang di sebelah kirinya, Sungyeol mengingat namannya, Kim Kibum. Mereka sekelas di mata pelajaran sejarah. Dengan sengaja Sungyeol menggerakan tangan kirinya dan menumpahkan isi minuman Kibum.

"Maaf." Sungyeol, masih dengan ekspresi datar, berkata setelah Kibum menoleh padanya. Sungyel berharap Kibum akan marah, memukulnya, atau minimal kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengambil lagi." Dan itulah yang Kibum lakukan, ia berdiri sambil membawa gelasnya setelah itu kembali lagi setelah mengisinya. Ia duduk tepat dimana ia duduk sebelumnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa ekspresi tepat seperti yang lain lakukan. Sungyeol mendengus pelan, ia melirik meremehkan kepada Kibum dan kepada teman-teman lainnya. Para guru datang dalam kerumunan, Sungyeol cepat-cepat meletakkan buku catatannya di sebelah kiri dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti yang lain lakukan.

.

.

Sungyeol tidak selalu berbeda, dia pernah sama seperti yang lain. Sebagaimana definisi normal yang tertanam dalam masyarakat. Sungyeol mulai menjadi berbeda semenjak ia tidak lagi menelan pil-pil yang setiap manusia di dunia ini diwajibkan untuk meminumnya, pemerintah yang memberikannya secara gratis kepada masyarakat beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka berkata bahwa pil-pil itu berguna untuk mengurangi efek radiasi dan mencegah hal-hal buruk yang disebabkan oleh polusi sehingga semua orang wajib meminumnya setiap hari sebanyak tiga kali sampai mereka mati. Sungyeol baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pil-pil itu setelah beberapa kali tidak meminumnya. Sungyeol menyadari jika fungsi pil itu bukan untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka. Pil yang ia konsumsi selama 17 tahun ini ternyata berfungsi untuk _mematikan_ emosi. Sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan baginya, karena selama ini ia tidak mengetahui jika emosi merupakan sesuatu yang dapat dirasakan. Mereka belajar ilmu teologi dan sosiologi disekolah, kedua pelajaran tersebut pernah menyinggung tentang emosi, mereka bahkan mempelajarinya dari drama, film juga puisi. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa emosi dimaksudkan untuk dirasakan bukan dipelajari. Mungkin karena itulah pemerintah bekerja untuk membuat pil ini, emosi cenderung mendorong kita untuk menjadi pribadi yang berbeda jika emosinya positif maka akan berujung pada kebaikan jika emosi itu negatif maka akan berujung pada keburukan. Mungkin karena hal ini ilmuwan menciptakan pil itu, karena mereka lelah dengan omong kosong tentang kebaikan dan keburukan. Mungkin karena mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang kosntan. Sungyeol cukup mengerti akan hal ini dan dia bangga atas teorinya sendiri.

Sungyeol mengira bahwa dirinya aman, bahwa selain orang tuanya tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak pernah lagi meminum pil miliknya. Tapi kenyatannya ada satu orang yang memperhatikan dengan ekspresi datarnya ia diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Sungyeol, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi orang itu untuk menyimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sungyeol.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah malam yang cukup sibuk ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sungyeol tidak meminum pilnya, ayahnya akan dipindah tugaskan keluar kota dan Sungyeol memutuskan untuk membantunya berkemas. Sungyeol memutuskan jika ayahnya terlalu banyak membawa barang karena mereka baru selesai berkemas saat larut malam. Sungyeol karena merasa lelah segera saja tertidur saat merebahkan dirinya di kasur tanpa ingat sebotol pil yang ia letakkan dibawah bantalnya. Pagi hari ia terlambat bangun dan melupakan pilnya begitu saja, itu menjadi pelanggaran nomor dua. Yang ketiga adalah saat ia merasa tidak akan efek yang terjadi walaupun ia tidak menelan pil-pil itu, dan pendapat itu yang menjadi dasar untuk pelanggaran keempat dan pelanggaran yang lain. Sampai suatu sore dimana bibi dari pihak ibunya ditemukan meninggal karena melompat dari gedung tinggi, mereka cukup dekat.. Bibi Sungyeol sering tersenyum dan menangis saat menonton film dan orang lain menganggapnya gila tapi Sungyeol merasa kalau bibinya bukan gila hanya berbeda. Bibinya adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang tidak meminum pil itu. Dadanya sesak dan sebuah gumpalan aneh terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya, hari itu Sungyeol merasakan emosi pertamanya, hari itu Sungyeol menangis dengan sedih sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang dengan payung pink neon besarnya, kakinya secara otomatis mengantarnya ke rumah. Ekspresinya dingin dengan mata terfokus pada jalanan, jika di film orang-orang akan bertabrakan pundak dengan satu sama lain tapi tidak disini, semua berjalan secara teratur cenderung terlihat tidak ingin terlibat dengan satu sama lain. Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke arah rumahnya ketika matanya menangkap siluet seorang Lee Sungyeol yang berbelok ke arah sebuah gang gelap. Myungsoo selalu tahu ada yang aneh dengan Lee Sungyeol, ia pernah berfikir jika Lee Sungyeol gila karena Myungsoo pernah melihatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh yang ia simpulkan sebagai tertawa meskipun prakteknya tidak sama persis seperti yang ia baca di buku teks. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Lee Sungyeol.

.

.

Myungsoo tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, jika Heraclitus pernah berkata bahwa persepsi indra kita dapat dipercayai mungkin ia salah, mungkin Heraclatus sedang mabuk saat ia berkata begitu. Myungsoo memata-matai Sungyeol. Dan di hadapannya saat ini Lee Sungyeol sedang bermain bersama seekor kucing dan ia _tertawa. _Ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti yang ia baca di buku teks.

"Lee Sungyeol." Myungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sungyeol terkejut, benar-benar terkejut, ia segera menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah dingin yang terlatih. Sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggan bagi Sungyeol selain tinggi badannya adalah keahliannya untuk berpura-pura. Jika film masih diproduksi mungkin dia akan menjadi aktor yang paling hebat.

"Apa kau baru saja.. tertawa?" Myungsoo bertanyam, dia mungkin tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu tapi matanya menampakkan sinar keingintahuan.

"Siapa?" Sungyeol balik bertanya, ia mengangkat kucing itu dilengannya kemudian berjalan kearah Myungsoo.

"Kau, aku melihatmu."

"Yang benar?"

"Jelas sekali." Myungsoo menjawab. Sungyeol meneliti wajah Myungsoo kemudian pandangan matanya berkelana melihat Myungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Sungyeol mengenalnya, mereka satu kelas di mata pelajaran teologi dan filsafat. Ia memutuskan bahwa Myungsoo harus dijauhi karena setampan apapun dia, Kim Myungsoo berbahaya, ia bisa saja membongkar rahasianya. Tidak mengonsumsi pil tidak ada bedanya dengan kejahatan, karena itu ia harus benar-benar hati-hati.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Yang kau lakukan tadi, sama persis dengan yang diterangkan di buku. Kau tertawa." Myungsoo sangat yakin dengan pendapatnya karena selama ini ia belum pernah salah dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin kau hanya sedang delusional, asal kau tahu saja Myungsoo persepsi indra kita pada dasarnya tidak dapat dipercayai. Dan hujan seperti pelatuk yang membuat kebanyakan orang menghayal." Sungyeol melewati Myungsoo begitu saja tanpa menatapnya.

Saat sudah berada di jalan utama Sungyeol mempercepat langkahnya dengan sebisa mungkin menghindari pejalan kaki lainnya. Bertabrakan dan menyebabkan kekacauan merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Hujan semakin reda tetapi Sengyeol makin mempercepat jalannya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena panik berlawanan dengan keadaan alam yang justru membuat orang lain merasa sangat rileks. Ya tapi, Sungyeol berbeda.

Sungyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa ibunya di ruang tamu, pakaiannya basah meninggalakan jejak air pada lantai yang ia lewati. Toh percuma jika ia menyapa ibunya, ibu Sungyeol menganggap anaknya sama gilanya dengan bibinya. Dan ibunya tahu lebih baik untuk meminimalisasikan komunikasi dengan orang gila. Ia cukup baik karena tidak melaporkan anaknya pada dokter.

.

.

Dapat merasakan bermacam-macam emosi merupakan surga bagi Sungyeol, ia merasa iba pada orang-orang bodoh yang selalu terjebak dalam rutinitas dan keteraturan. Ia heran apa selain dirinya tidak ada orang lain yang sadar jika hidup mereka adalah sebuah kebohongan? Manusia saat ini seperti sebuah robot berwarna putih yang disetel dalam sebuah pabrik tanpa suara. Dibuat untuk menjadi pintar sekaligus bodoh dalam suatu keteraturan. Sungyeol berbaring sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya, ia sudah pernah merasakan sedih, senang, bahagia, takut dan gugup. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah panik dan sesuatu yang lebih dari menakutkan, mungkin definisi yang tepat adalah mengerikan. Ia tidak menyukainya. Takut bisa dilawan tapi kengerian.. ya kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk melawannya. Kucing Sungyeol –jereumi- memutuskan untuk berbaring di dada Sungyeol, ia mengelus kucing itu tidak lama kemudian suara dengkuran mendominasi keheningan. Untuk sejenak Sungyeol mempertimbangkan jika ia harus mengonsumsi pil itu kembali.

.

.

Myungsoo melamun dalam kamarnya, ia memikirkan Sungyeol. Ia ingat saat masih di sekolah menengah dulu ada seorang gadis aneh dikelasnya. Karena ia selalu memakai pita berwarna terang dirambutnya, ia selalu tersenyum saat bertatapan mata dengan orang lain dan pernah sekali menangis saat melihat film yang ditayangkan di kelas. Semua anak menganggapnya gila dan mempertanyakan _kenapa dia seperti itu _tapi gadis itu malah menjawab _kenapa_ _kalian seperti ini, _tidak ada lagi yang menghiraukannya sejak saat itu, ia marah sambil menangis pada kami tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya, setelah lebih dari 2 bulan tanpa teman gadis itu kembali ke sekolah dengan keadaan normal dengan ekspresi dingin dan tanpa memakai pita berwarna terang.

Mungkin Sungyeol sama seperti gadis itu, mungkin mereka begitu karena terjadi sesuatu. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu bisa sembuh dan kembali normal, ia pikir Sungyeol juga bisa kembali normal. Myungsoo berfikir kalau Sungyeol mungkin membutuhkan bantuan.

.

.

.

Bersikap normal saat sedang berada di sekolah dan kerumunan setelah itu menjadi aneh saat ia menganggap dirinya sedang sendirian. Myungsoo berhasil menarik kesimpulan itu setelah beberapa hari mengekori Sungyeol. Hari ini hujan dan Myungsoo masih tetap mengikuti Sungyeol, sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bicara.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku." Sungyeol bicara tanpa berbalik, ia sedang menggendong Jereumi. Myungsoo tetap berada di tempat persembunyiannya -di belakang tong sampah- dengan payung pink mencoloknya. Myungsoo sempat merasa bahwa kalimat itu ditujukan padanya tapi tidak pernah ada orang yang berkata sesuatu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Menyadari jika Myungsoo tidak menjawab Sungyeol merasa ingin tertawa. Tentu saja, berkata tanpa menatap mata lawan bicara merupakan hal yang tidak normal.

"Kau, Kim Myungsoo."

Myungsoo tersentak, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil membawa payung pink mencoloknya. " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

Sungyeol menoleh, ia tersenyum. Tatapannya jelas menunjukan bahwa dia sangat terhibur dengan tingkah laku Kim Myungsoo ini. Ia berfikir apa orang lain juga akan bersikap sebodoh dia?

"Astaga kau, lain kali carilah payung lain jika ingin mengikuti seseorang Myungsoo. Apa kau juga tidak akan merasakan jika ada benda pink raksasa di belakang punggungmu? Lagipula caramu menguntit seperti kucing ketakutan." Sungyeol menyeringai, sudut matanya mengerut membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

"Aku tidak menguntit." Myungsoo membalas dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Sungyeol tertawa, semakin merasa terhibur melihatnya.

"Yang benar?"

"Jelas sekali." Myungsoo membalas dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Tawa Sungyeol semakin meledak. Ia bahkan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Jereumi demi menutupi mulutnya.

"Yaampun, lihat dirimu. Benar-benar copy-an dari ratusan juta orang lainnya. Kau tahu, seperti robot."

Myungsoo terlihat tidak mengerti maksud Sungyeol.

"Kau gila Lee Sungyeol."

"Tidak Myungsoo, kau yang gila."

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bukan aku Myungsoo, kau yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Myungsoo memutuskan bahwa teman sekelasnya, Lee Sungyeol, benar-benar gila. Sungyeol sendiri sedari tadi hanya tersenyum setengah menyeringai. Melihat Myungsoo saat ini membuat Sungyeol merasa kepanikan dan ketakutannya sejak beberapa minggu lalu hanya sebuah lelucon. Dia benar-benar tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentu saja, mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak pernah diberitahu efek samping penghentian pil itu. Sungyeol berfikir, mungkin setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang selama ini hidup dalam kebohongan.

"Mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sungyeol bertanya, ia berhadapan dengan Myungsoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya merasa bangga dengan tinggi badannya.

Myungsoo merasa penasaran, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berteman dengan Sungyeol.

"Apapun itu kau membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bagaimana jika kau yang membantuku?"

"Aku tidak mau." Myungsoo menolak, bertolak belakang dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Begini saja, akan kutunjukan penyebab aku seperti ini. Jika kau berhasil menyembuhkan ku, menjadi normal lagi seperti yang kau bilang, akan kuturuti semua permintaanmu."

"Kau gila Lee Sungyeol, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu."

"Menurutku kau juga gila Kim Myungsoo, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak memaksamu." Sungyeol membeo nada bicara Myungsoo.

Myungsoo membisu. Bagaimanapun juga Sungyeol adalah salah satu murid paling pintar di sekolah mereka, Myungsoo berkali-kali menyaksikan guru memujinya dan teman-teman yang lain ingin belajar bersamanya.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, definisikan kata aneh."

"…."

Sungyeol tidak tahu apa ia harus kecewa atau lega dengan diamnya Myungsoo, disatu sisi ia ingin Myungsoo menjawab dan menjelaskan hanya untuk menatap gerakan bibirnya karena ya, Myungsoo itu tampan. Disisi lain ia ingin agar Myungsoo diam dan berhenti menyampuri urusannya.

"Lihat kan, kau tidak bisa. Jadi Kim Myungsoo apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku ini aneh?"

Myungsoo tidak bisa menjawabnya, ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan Sungyeol hanya saja tidak dapat menuangkan pikirannya dalam kata-kata.

"Begini saja, temui aku tepat di tempat ini hari sabtu pagi. Jika kau tidak terlambat mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menerangkan satu atau dua hal padamu."

Sambil menepuk bahunya Sungyeol melangkah pergi. Jereumi yang mulai tidak sabar karena sejak tadi digendong mulai mencakari lengannya. Sungyeol ingin menjalani kehidupan berbedanya seaman mungkin, tapi ia juga merasa kesepian jadi sedikit mengambil resiko mungkin akan seimbang dengan hasilnya.

Myungsoo menatapnya hingga menjauh, ada sesuatu dari cara bicara Sungyeol yang sangat ia benci sekaligus membuatnya tertarik. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Sungyeol normal dan kembali ke keadaan sebagaimana harusnya manusia itu hidup. Sebagaimana ia dan teman-teman lainnya hidup.


End file.
